When the chips are down
by AnacianHero
Summary: Just some one shots about how strong Jason and Carly feel about each other and how there bond can't be broken. Not always related.
1. A fight

_**When the chips are down.**_

**_Rated T for Teen just to be safe._**

_An argument between Jax and Carly leads to some serious thinking about her soul mate._

* * *

Jason hadn't heard from Carly in a few days, she was to "quite" for his liking. When was the last time that Carly had called even? It had to have been a couple days ago and even then she sounded like she was putting on a front facking about being happy with Jax and the kids. With out thinking twice Jason grabbed his coat and headed out of the "office."

As he speed toward Carly's he couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios. It was part of his job, so there was always the threat that someone could have done something to her. The one thing that he hated about his job was the constant threat of the people he loved could be in danger.

As he went to knock on the door he realized that it was ajar and the lights were off. Quietly he pulled out his gun, ready to use it if he had to. The hall was clear but that didn't reassure him at all. When he checked the kitchen he could vagly hear soft sobs coming through the side of the bathroom door.

"Carly? Are you okay?" Even though he knew she was alive it was still hard for him to hide the concern in his voice. He went to open the door but to his surprise the door was locked. He banged on the door again hoping that she would open up so he could see with his eyes that she was alright.

When the door finally opened Jason could feel his mouth drop open in shock as Carly came into the light. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were still wet with tears. Her makeup that was a trade-mark seemed to have miraculously stayed in place.

"Whats wrong Carly? Did something happen with you and Jaxs?" He had his answer when she looked down at the floor instead of looking at him.

"Where are the boys." It was the most logical quetion that he could ask. All he really wanted was for her to talk, even if it was a few sentences.

"There with the baby-sitter." Carly's voice was broken, a dead voice that seemed to sting at Jason's heart.

"What was the fight about this time?" His voice was neutral but Carly knew he was exsaperated. Jax and Carly hadn't really talk in the last few days and Carly really was wondering what he was doing here in the first place. As far as she knew she hadn't called him because she thought he was mad at her.

"Just the usual. Jax feed up with the fact that i can't let you out of my life. The fact that sonny and i seem to have a history that we can't explain. He's sick of how everything in my life has some tie to my old life" Jason was surprised as he saw a tear fall.

"He knows that you will always be tied to Sonny. You have kids together and Sonny will always have guards on you." Jason was careful in the way that he says things. When he looked at Carly he noticed that the fire that she always had was out. In a way she looked dead on the inside.

"I just don't know if i can keep things like this." Here voice was small. Everything seemed to be closing in on her world. The only thing that was constant ever was her boys and Jason. How many times could she count on Jason to be there?

"Carly, you know that i will always be here if you need me." Even though the words were normal carly could almost feel her self smile at the thought.

"I know, i just want you to know that i love you jas, i always will."

"I know Carly, i know" he took her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Finally once the tears were done he pulled her away and looked at her.

"The guys in your life may come and go but know this. I will always be by your side if you need me." it was a simple promise that it seemed that he was the only one who would make it. How many more times could he allow someone to mess with the heart that he knew would always belong to him.

Carly just sat there with Jason and talked. No matter what happens in her life the one that will be constant is her best friend and the true love of her life. He may not love her in the same way but he will always love her.

He left an hour later after she promised to call him in the morining to tell him if things got better between the two. After they said good-bye Carly knew that some day Jason would find the women of his dreams and when that day came she would step down and let him have his happyness. after all she'd put him through he deserived someone to love him the way that she would never get the chance to.

Jason shock his head as he steped outside the door. He vowed to one day he would be able to tell her that he still loved her. But for right now being her best friend and soul mate was enough. No one could ever deine that Jason Morgan and Carly Jaxs were soul mates. They just never acted on it in the right way.


	2. Sonny's wedding

_**When the chips are down.**_

**_Rated T for Teen just to be safe._**

_What would have happened if Carly had been shot during Sonny's wedding?_

* * *

It all happened in slow motion for Jason. At first he had been sitting with Carly trying to make sure that she didn't do anything rash during the wedding. The next thing he knew there was a loud pop like the sound of a gun.He heard Carly take in a sharp breath with a hiss of pain as he tried to cover her from the bullets that were flying around. Part of him wanted to go look for the shooter but he knew protecting Carly was more important.

"Carly! Are you..." He didn't have a chance to finish his question. To his horror, there was a spot of crimson on her gown that he knew was blood. Gently he pulled himself off of her. The bullets seemed to have stopped not that he would have noticed. The only thing that he could think of was Carly.

"Jason, an ambulance is on the way." Blinking Jason noticed that Sonny and Kate were kneeling down next to him and Carly. Kate seemed to be in her own world looking at the women who had caused her so much trouble lay there bleeding. She couldn't hate anyone enough to want this to happen.

"Carly, hang on. You hear me. Morgan needs his mother. Okay? Just hold on." Kate had started to apply pressure to the wound. It all seemed to be useless. Carly was losing to much blood to fast and the ambulance seemed to be taking its own sweet time.

"Carly?!" This time Jason looked up at the owner of the voice. It was Jax and he was coming this way.

"Stop right there Jax, You have no business coming anywhere near Carly. Not after what you did to her." Jason's voice held venom and even sonny was taken back by it. It was not every day Jason was hostile, yet Sonny couldn't blame him. Jason had told them that Carly's marriage was over but neither of them belived that Jax could be so strong headed as to not belive Carly when she said that she didn't do something.

"She's my wife Jason, I have a right to see her." There was sirenes in the background. Jason looked down at Carly and couldn't stand to see how pale and deathly see looked.

"No Jax, you gave up that right when you told her you wanted a divorce. I am going to go with her to the hospital. If i even see you near her room i will make sure there is hell to pay. Right now i need to worry about her."

Sonny just stared at Jason in shock. He had never really lost his cool so bad before. Now he could see that Jason's loyalty would always be with Carly. Now that he had Kate he knows that he is alright with it. Carly and Jason would always have a place where no one else could everstep foot on.

Thats when the paramedics arrived and began loading Carly on to the stretcher. Before she was on Jason made it known that he was going with them.

"Are you of family to her?" It was a 18 year old kid who asked. With out missing a beat Jason nodded his head. The paramedic then moved out of the way and let Jason in.

All the way to the hospital Jason was in prayer. He couldn't lose Carly. She was the light in his dark times and the rock that would never break away. He even made a deal with god. If she lived he would find a way to tell her that he was still in love with her.

As soon as they unloaded her Jason tried to follow her into the room. Robin had to stop him from coming in.

"Jason, i know you want to make sure she's okay but we need you to stay out here. I promise we will tell you if anything happens."

Jason then went down to the church and prayed. He really prayed hard. It felt weird talking to god because it felt like he was going to his own god father asking for something that was really impossible. After an hour Eliziabeth happened to walk by and see him.

"Jason?" His head shot up and she noticed that he had been crying. It was something that she wished she never saw.

"Yeah, how is she?" When Eliziabeth looked confused he relised that she had not been on call when Carly was shot. "How is Carly? Has robin said anything?"

"No. She's still in there." After a moments pause she looked at him. "You really love her don't you? The only other time i've seen you in here was when your father and Emily died." It wasn't meant to be a reminder of the past.

"Yes-i do. If she dies i don't know what i'll do. She's everything to me and i can't lose her." Jason looked back to the floor. It was a little ironic that he'd tell Elizibeth that he loved Carly when they hated eachother because of it.

"She'll make it. She's a strong fighter and she has much to live for. She has Morgan and she has you." Just then the door opened and in walked Robin.

"I've been looking for you. Carly is stable and it looks like the bullet missed anything major. Were going to keep her over night just to be safe."

"Is she awake?" when robin nodded Jason looked at the two of them and then left. As he left Robin couldn't help but smile. "I hope she knows how lucky she is to have Jason." Elizibeth nooded in agreement and the two of them went back to work.


	3. Karpov

_**When the chips are down.**_

**_Rated T for Teen just to be safe._**

_When Carly tries to get info out of Karpov.  
_

* * *

_I should have listen to Jason._ Now how many times has Carly had that thought over the last few years. The sad part is that she never listens to her own advice. Jason had told her to stay away from Karpov but of course that had made her go after him even more. The crazy part about this was that she thought she could protect Jason.

Now she was sitting in a warehouse in the part of town that no one would ever think to look at. No one would look here because it was one of the oldest parts of town. The man had a looming personality and she could feel him looking at her. It was as if she was the main dish at the worlds greatest dish competition .

Karpov just looked at Carly and could not believe that she was here with him. She had a reputation and he was willing to risk it to find out if she was worth all the hype. All he knew was that people in his circle were willing to do anything for her to even _look_ in there direction. He hoped to god that she was as good as her reputation.

"My dear, it seems that you were so willing to come with me but now you are quite. Have i done anything to offend you?" The words were meant to be a comfort but Carly could still feel the cold chill of his gaze on her. The little voice in her head was screaming to go away.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just surprised that you would bring me to a place like this." Carly tried to make it sound like she was upset but it didn't really work. Karpov's face fell for a minute and then he quickly recovered.

"Well, there always is my place, however, i think this place is safer for us." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Safer how? This place looks like it could fall down at anytime."

A smile crossed Karpov face. "Exactly, when I'm done everyone will think that your death was a accident. Eh? Did you really think you could protect those people?" He laughed at Carly.

After that she saw red. This man was as crazy as any other one she knew. With out thinking she tried to push the man away.

"I''m sorry if that is the best you can do." He laughed again. With out thinking Carly kicked him in the shins.

_Slap_. The sound echoed through the warehouse. Carly could taste the blood in her knew that there were tears in her eyes. The whole side of her face was begining to bruise.

"You will behave or i will make sure that your family will be next, especially that Morgan fellow. I'll make him pay." He edged closer to her Carly's face. His lips where only a inch away when a shot rang out.

"I suggest that you back away from Carly or the next one will not miss." Jason's cold voice rang out. For a minute Carly could understand the reason why Jason was called Stone Cold.

"No reason to be so hasty Mr. Morgan." Karpov kept his eyes on Carly as he pulled back. "I am in no rush to die, you may take the whore."

_Bang._

A shot rushed pass Karpov's head. " You will never speak of Carly like that. In fact if you come anywhere near her your ass will be grass." Jason pulled Carly behind him. After a minute he turned and the two of them left.

" You know that what you did was suicidal right?" Jason had to fight to keep the anger out of his voice. Carly only nodded. "So why did you do it? I remember telling you to stay away from him.

"I wanted to protect you. You're always there for me, so i wanted to return the favor."

Jason sighed. " I know where your coming from but you need to think things through okay? No more putting yourself in trouble. If anything happened to you-"

"I know Jase, I know."


	4. Author Note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
